The Push in the Right Direction
by WritingxEqualsxHappiness
Summary: Companion piece sort of to The Power in the Plastic. Booth has to find a way to make Bones see the value of their circumstances, and then some.
1. Chapter 1

**It was thrown out there that a companion piece might be nice. The Power in the Plastic was Brennan's thoughts, now these are Booth's. I had such problems getting these words out. I'd never given much thought to Booth before, so this was a pain to write. I'm not quite sure I got his voice down so good, but hopefully I did okay!**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I long to be the one who writes for Bones. That would be a dream come true.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Push in the Right Direction<strong>

Booth could not understand why she looked like the world was about to end. He knew that she wasn't totally sure about the not being apprehensive part of having a baby, but that wouldn't be causing her this much anguish.

"I'm... I'm pregnant," she said, and then his stomach felt like it dropped out of his toes. After all they had been through, was this really God's way of telling him they would never have a life together? They had made love that night. It wasn't just sex. He didn't get how she could have been with another guy so soon after what they'd shared.

"You're the father," she finished. The shock smacked him in the face like a whip, leaving him stunned. She _had_ valued that night, their love for each other. And then he realized that she was scared, that was what had caused her uncertainty.

He couldn't help the smile that broke over his face. He was filled with a deep sense of contentment despite her obvious apprehension. He felt his love for her swell to impossible sizes as she seemed to accept his happiness and smile as big as he was. Unable to speak, he reached for her and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips to hers and felt so relieved when she didn't try to pull away immediately. Eventually, though, her desire for the truth caused her to pull her head back.

"Are you happy?" she asked him anxiously.

"Of course I'm happy, Bones, why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't ask for this," she said worriedly. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

He could sense her getting upset and tried to find a way to ease her anxiety quickly, because this was a good thing.

"Maybe this was supposed to happen, Bones, maybe this is the universe's way of telling us to make with the happy."

"I don't understand," she said quietly.

"We haven't been on the same page in a long time. We could have a life together now."

"I couldn't possibly ask you to put your life on hold for a baby, Booth. You didn't plan for this."

"People aren't supposed to plan for babies, Bones. It just kind of happens when the time is right. Who cares if we didn't plan on having a baby? We just have to take it as it comes. This is a very good thing." Her face brightened a little and he smiled again. "We'll find a way to do this. All we need is love, right?"

She almost said something logical, he could see it, but she just smiled and said yes.

"I love you Bones." He kissed her cheek like he had in the bowling alley, with his arm around her shoulders and her face smushed by his lips.

"I love you too, Booth," she replied with a laugh.

"I love this baby," he said more seriously, moving his hand to her belly.

"I do too," she murmured. They began walking again and he had to fight the urge to skip down the sidewalk. He had his whole life right next to him and it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did I do? I hope I got Booth's voice down alright. Let me know what you thought in a review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so it took a little more than a month to get this done. I underestimated how much I don't want to do anything now that the worst semester ever is over. Keep in mind that I don't usually write stuff with chapters, so this is a little strange.**

**Disclaimer: Hah, I wish.**

* * *

><p>"Where exactly are we going?" Bones asked curiously. They had walked around the same block next to the hospital twice already.<p>

"Nowhere, anywhere," Booth answered cryptically. "Can't we just walk around for a while enjoying the scenery?"

"It's dark out—there isn't much to see," she pointed out. "And I'm very tired." She really was. It had been a long and stressful day, between working undercover through the daylight hours and then being at the hospital for a good few hours of the night.

"Let's go that way then," Booth said, turning them around with an arm around her shoulder to go back the way they came. He kept his arm there while they walked down half the block before either spoke again.

"I was hoping that you would sleep with me tonight," Brennan admitted softly. "I know that we've been staying at our separate apartments, but I find that I'm looking forward to your company."

"Sure," Booth said agreeably. "I say we both call in sick tomorrow."

"Normally I would disagree, but tonight I have no objections."

"Diner for breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

"Things haven't changed between us, right?" Booth asked her anxiously.

"A lot has changed," Brennan told him honestly. "Anthropologically speaking—"

"No anthropology, just say what you feel," he interrupted. They were nearing the parking lot of the hospital where he had parked his truck many hours earlier.

"I feel," she paused to consider her emotions for a few seconds, "that I love you and that I don't ever want anything to stop me from being with you like this again. It's a little irrational, but your happiness about this child makes me feel very good."

"Remember my coma dream?" Booth checked, and she nodded. "I was happy about that, too."

"That was a dream and it was years ago."

"I think I was just waiting for it to happen after I woke up," Booth said. "And now everything from my dream is happening except we don't own a nightclub. That's fate."

"I'm too tired to disagree," she replied with pursed lips. "But I will argue that point tomorrow over breakfast."

"So we're still the same then," he confirmed as they stepped up to the passenger side of the SUV.

"There are some new aspects to our relationship but, yes, we are generally still the same," she affirmed. She opened her own door to get in and Booth went around to the other side.

"When exactly was the baby, you know, growing since?" He caught her stern glance as he looked around for oncoming cars before pulling out of the parking lot.

"The night Vincent was killed," she told him quietly.

"Wow, that fast?" He glanced over to find her settling against the seat comfortably.

"I hadn't used any form of birth control in about two years. There was no reason to," she pointed out.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out guiltily with the thought of not having sex for two years weighing heavily on his conscience. "Hannah... she was like a substitute for the real you because I couldn't be with _you_ you. I don't regret the time I spent with her. It just wasn't the kind of love I was really looking for."

"I understand, Booth," she told him sincerely. "I look at that time as an opportunity for me to realize the extent of my feelings and comprehend them fully to allow me to make better decisions. But your apology is duly noted."

"I'm sorry I put you through that, Bones," he repeated, and then they were peacefully quiet for the remainder of the drive to her apartment. He had to poke her awake a little to get her out of the truck and then they walked inside together. They both dropped their phones and keys on the counter in the kitchen and moved straight to the bedroom. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change out of those dreadful undercover clothes while Booth took off all of his clothes except his boxers and slid under the thick layer of blankets on her bed. She came out of the bathroom in her pajamas a few minutes later once he was half-asleep and climbed into the bed next to him. She kissed his cheek gently and then settled her head on her own pillow facing him.

"You're having my baby Bones," Booth mumbled groggily. "Get it? Baby Bones?"

Brennan rolled her eyes as she agreed before letting her exhaustion hit her completely and was asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? A failed attempt or a passing one? Let me know in a review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At precisely six o'clock Brennan's alarm clock began to buzz incessantly. She'd been too tired to remember to turn it off before she fell asleep. Her eyes remained resolutely closed and she reached her arm behind her to turn the alarm off. And, just as the movement had prompted every day for the last week, she recognized her nausea. She withdrew her arm quickly and pulled the pillow over her ear instead, letting the buzzing continue uninterrupted. If she had to choose between vomiting and listening to an irritating noise, she would always choose the noise over the trip to the toilet.

"Doesn't that thing turn off?" Brennan was surprised by Booth's rough voice, then realized that she must have slept soundly enough that the moments before falling asleep had been forgotten as well. The brain was certainly a conundrum.

She felt the bed rock unpleasantly as he picked his head up and then pried the pillow up on the edge. She begrudgingly opened her eyes and found him staring at her.

"I thought you were a morning person," he said quietly, watching her curiously.

"I don't feel very well," she whispered, trying to let out as little of her held breath as possible.

"Oh," Booth said. "Can I get you anything?"

"A bucket and a few hours of quiet."

Booth put the edge of the pillow back over her head, dragged his body from the bed very slowly, and turned off the alarm before going to hunt for a bucket. He thought of the garbage can in the bathroom, but saw that it was full and didn't want to empty it because that would require making noise. He headed for the kitchen and found a large plastic container in one of the cabinets and figured that would do. He set it on the bed in front of the lump of blankets and pillow that was his partner and went into the living room to sit on the couch. He picked up his cell phone from the table and left messages for Cam and Hacker that neither he nor Bones would be in today. Sitting eventually turned into lying down, and then he had fallen asleep again.

Brennan had managed to doze through two hours of feeling gross before she began to feel a little bit better. Even so, she was glad she hadn't eaten much the day before. Just some extraordinarily unhealthy bowling alley food. The thought sent a repulsed tremble through her stomach region and she immediately thought about trees. She drifted in and out of awareness for a while more and resurfaced from her cave of blankets to find that it was nine-thirty and she felt well enough to sit up and eventually venture beyond the bedroom. As she carefully stood up from the bed she saw the plastic container Booth had left for her and wondered why he hadn't gotten the bathroom garbage can.

Brennan walked into the living room and found Booth snoring lightly on the couch. She immediately nudged him awake, worried about his back.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily as he sat up and stretched, causing a large number of popping sounds.

"Nine-thirty," she told him, sitting on the edge of the couch next to him. "Do you still want to go to the diner?"

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed heavily. "Are you going to puke all over my eggs?"

She gave him a disapproving look and told him that no, she would not "puke" all over his breakfast.

They both showered, separately despite Booth's desire to conserve water, and then got into the SUV to drive to the diner. Brennan ordered toast and oatmeal while Booth got his coffee and asked for his bacon and eggs breakfast platter. She was just starting to explain the benefits of bland and dry food to ease the morning sickness, and her happiness that she had only twenty-eight more days to expect it, when his phone rang.

"Booth... I took the day off, Camille, I can't help you." Brennan watched his face change from vaguely amused to exasperated. "Yeah, Bones is with me. I left a message..." His voice trailed off and then he sighed and looked to Brennan.

"Can you do a quick assessment of a dead guy's skull?" he asked her.

"Dr. Edison is just as qualified," Brennan told him, and Booth relayed it to Cam.

"He's only on the other side of the building. You should learn to work with him. Why? Uh, the food's here, I gotta go," he said quickly, and then hung up, dropping the phone onto the table. He waited until the waitress had delivered their food and left again before he broached the next line of questioning.

"Does anyone else know about the baby?" he asked quietly before shoveling a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"No," she told him. "Wait, maybe. Angela may have figured it out on her own. I also think my dad may know."

"Max? Why?"

"He's my father, Booth," she pointed out. "And he was acting strangely at the bowling alley. He seemed to be hinting at things all day."

Booth considered that over his bacon and gave Brennan time to eat her glob-in-a-bowl before asking her his real question.

"So, how are we going to tell everyone?" he said finally.

"By walking up to them and saying I'm expecting," she said slowly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course," Booth sighed and rethought his strategy. "These kinds of announcements are big, Bones. People usually throw parties or find really over-the-top ways of announcing it. They don't just say 'Oh and I'm pregnant. Did you hear about that double homicide the other day?'"

"I see your point, but disagree. It's far easier to come out and say it rather than beat around the hedge."

"The bush. Beat around the bush," he corrected absently. "Whatever you think is easiest, feel free to do it. Just give me a heads up first."

"I think they will be very surprised," she said with an excited laugh. Now that she had already experienced his reaction and didn't have to worry about it anymore, she could allow herself to be happy and not anxious. She hadn't known how to effectively communicate her desire to have a baby in the past, but the want had always remained there even though she never spoke of it again.

"Or shell-shocked." Booth wondered how many people would be joining Angela in the hospital today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeesh has it really been a month? Funny story about my laziness and lack of inspiration...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"You!"

Booth jumped and looked up and Brennan turned around in her seat to face the door. She found that Cam was marching toward their table looking very flustered and angry at the same time. Brennan put another spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth as Cam headed straight at them.

"I thought you two were doing something productive, not sitting here eating mush!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "Why are you smiling at me!" Booth hastily tried to wipe the grin from his face, but she had already seen it.

"No reason," he said quickly, glancing at Brennan. She craned her neck to look at Cam's face above her.

"We are having a child," she told her in explanation. Cam's expression did not change much, perhaps becoming more exasperated, as if the idea was so absurd she wouldn't even begin to consider it.

"You also said that two years ago," she pointed out. "Can't you come in just for an hour or two, please? You just have to walk in, make sure those are stab marks in the dead guy's bones, and then you can go back to eating your mush. I will even let you bring your mush onto the platform if it'll get you in there." Brennan looked appalled.

"That is highly unethical, not to mention unsanitary," she objected.

"She's serious, Camille," Booth told her.

"Fine, leave the mush in your office," she compromised, starting to gesture them to the door.

"No, she's really pregnant," he continued. Cam's expression did falter this time.

"I don't understand," she said flatly, her gaze jumping between their faces.

"Booth and I had sex, decided to pursue a romantic relationship, and now I am eight weeks pregnant," Brennan said surely. Cam laughed, dumbstruck, and decided she had to sit down. Booth quickly moved onto the chair by the window and she fell into his vacated seat.

"This is bad. This is really, really bad," she uttered, staring at the table blindly. Brennan and Booth shared a bemused glance.

"Why is our expecting a child bad?" Brennan asked her.

"Because I won't have a forensic anthropologist on my staff for two months!" she said loudly.

"Six weeks," Brennan corrected her. "I'm sure Doctor Edison will be a well-suited temporary replacement during my absence."

"But what if you decide you like staying home with the baby more than you like anthropology? Booth isn't going to quit his job and he doesn't like nannies. Then what am I going to do?" Cam asked frantically. Brennan made a noise of disagreement and Booth turned to her.

"Mmp? What does mmp mean?" he asked.

"If we are going about this rationally, as I assume we should, the logical decision would be for me to continue my work in anthropology since I have the higher income and you would leave the FBI to care for the baby if a nanny is not an option for you," she told him. "You are already far into the process of burning out and I have at least twenty or so years before I anticipate my job becoming any less satisfying than it is now."

"I'm not burning out," Booth said indignantly. "I've got plenty of arrests in me still."

"You've told me before that you're questioning the efficacy of your work," she pointed out. "I still don't believe in fate, but perhaps this is a way of telling you that you've done all you can for the FBI and it's time to start something new."

Booth sat in stunned silence for a few seconds. His ears must have been clogged or something, because he was pretty sure he just heard Bones say something very unscientific in a very convincing way.

"You've taught her well," Cam said, amused. "Well, if that's all settled, can you please double check those stab marks now?"

"Hey, you think we should stop by the hospital and see Angela?" Booth asked, taking his eyes off the road long enough to catch her hesitant expression.

"I don't want to intrude," Brennan said. "The first few days after birth are a period essential to the building of the bond between mother and child. Interrupting that process in chimpanzees leads the mother to abandon the baby. I also have the smell of decomposing flesh in my hair."

"Yeah, but Angela isn't a monkey," Booth said.

"Chimpanzees are apes, Booth," Brennan corrected him. "I don't know why Cam didn't just bring me the x-rays since the bones weren't cleaned. My skills are of no use when the bones are covered in flesh."

"Maybe you should just call Angela, then," he suggested, ignoring the Cam bit. "She's gotta be bored in that room all day with Hodgins."

"I will call her when we get back to your apartment," she told him. "After I have showered."

"Want some company?" Booth asked her with his charming smile. Brennan said nothing, just eyed him carefully as he pulled into the parking garage at his apartment and then smiled mischeviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought!<strong>


End file.
